Nemesis
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Boris se sorprende al abrir la puerta y encontrarlo vestido tan sensualmente. Lo invita a pasar y le ofrece un vaso de vodka. "¿Recuerdas como nos divertiamos en la abadia, Yuriy?" Le pregunto mientras acariciaba la pierna del menor. Kai x Yuriy x Boris
1. Kai

**_NEMESIS :by: Cloy Ivanov & _****Ritsuka Halliwell**

Ritsuka y yo escribimos un fic juntas, basado en las pelicula de Hannibal y Hostal. La pareja es Kai x Yuriy ( Boris ). Una especie de trio extraño combinado con tortura y amputaciones.

Rating: M (por contenido masacrudo explicito)

Disclaimer: Beyblade, Hostal, Hannibal, Yuriy, Kai ni Boris me pertenecen.

Un fic que le dedico a nuestra amistad, que se ha mantenido por tantos años a pesar de estar tan lejos.  
Complice: Eres la ley! tqm y solo x ti voy a ir a Monterrey haha. Hay k rulear el mundo solo como tu y yo sabemos hacerlo. Eres genial, este fic es una prueba de ello jaja.

Aclaraciones:

.- Dialogos de Kai

..- Dialogos de Yuriy

- Dialogos de Boris

Disfrutalo!!

* * *

Era un día sumamente aburrido, sin nada mejor que hacer.

Sentado en un cómodo sofá frente a una pantalla plana de plasma, se encontraba un chico de cabello bicolor mirando atentamente la película de Hannibal.

_- Aun no lo eh decidido_

_El otro hombre mira interrogativo al doctor Lecter_

_- Si lo dejo con sus tripas de fuera o no_

_El sujeto comienza a forcejear desesperado_

_- Si tiene razón…mejor con las tripas de fuera –acto seguido el hombre toma el cuchillo y lo entierra en el pecho del otro abriéndolo desde el pecho hasta la entre pierna, después lo deja caer por el balcón y el cuerpo comienza a descender…quedando en pavimento su teléfono celular y todo su intestino delgado._

.- Giu – exclamó casi en susurro el chico.

..-Si tanto asco te da, ¿Por que ves tantas veces esa película? - le preguntó Yuriy.

Había estado despierto desde que Kai se había levantado a verla, más no había dicho nada. Pero la reacción de Kai le había causado cierta gracia y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo.

.- Es que esta interesante…- respondio

Yuriy se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el sofá donde Kai estaba sentado. Se paró frente a él, tapándole la vista hacia la televisión. El pelirrojo estaba cubierto solamente con un bóxer que hace unas horas le había pertenecido a Kai.

..-¿Es mas interesante que yo?

Hiwatari solo se limito a ver a Ivanov obstruyendo su vista hacia el televisor, fingió no verlo y continúo mirando la película. Pero el pelirrojo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de quitarse.

- Me dejaras terminar de ver la película? - Dijo finalmente

..-No. Estoy aburrido. Hemos visto la misma cosa las últimas dos semanas, ya hasta me sé todos los diálogos. Hay que hacer algo... diferente. - le sugirió el ojiazul a Kai, aún sin moverse

El ruso-japonés tomo el control del DVD y lo puso en pausa para ponerle más atención al ruso.

.- Y que es ese "algo diferente" que quieres hacer Yuriy? – sonrió levemente esperando una respuesta

..-Mmm... hace unos días... - El pelirrojo se acercó a Kai y comenzó a subirse encima de él, poniendo sus piernas en medio de las de Kai y sujetando los hombros del mayor con sus manos - Me dieron la dirección de un amigo al que no hemos visto últimamente... tú sabes - se acercó a su oído y susurró suavemente - Boris Valkov

.- Hm.… -entrecerró un poco sus ojos - Y que con eso?...

Yuriy unió una de sus manos con la de Kai y se alejó de su oído, pero se acercó a sus labios.

..-Lo extraño. Me imagino que tú también...

Beso al pelirrojo y después lo miro a los ojos.

.- como que lo extrañas? No te entiendo…primero dices que lo odias y ahora me dices que lo extrañas…eres muy extraño Yuriy -

..-Tú lo eres más, Kai. Sí lo odio... pero eso no significa que no tenga ganas de visitarlo. Esta viejo y cansado. No tiene familia ni amigos... está solo.

El ojiazul besó a Kai. Tomó las manos de Kai y las colocó en ambos costados de su cintura, de forma que Kai lo jalaba y profundizaba el contacto.

Se separaron por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, el pelirrojo se recostó en el pecho del bicolor y comenzó a hacer círculos en este, esperando la respuesta de su amante.

.- Esta viejo y cansado. No tiene familia ni amigos…esta completamente solo – repitió exactamente las mismas palabras que había dicho con anterioridad y miro al chico.

.- Y? eso no quita todo lo que nos hizo, mas a ti que a mi – dijo con enfado Kai

Yuriy alzó la mirada y se enfrentó a la de su novio.

..-Y nunca lo voy a perdonar por eso. Jamás olvidaré que se atrevió a tocar tu cuerpo... solo yo puedo hacerlo. Además Kai... si estamos aburridos... podemos divertirnos con él, ¿Qué opinas?

Miro unos instantes más a su pelirrojo. Sonrió con ternura y le beso la frente

.- Convénceme…-

..-Te amo -le dijo, esperando que con eso aceptara.- te amo demasiado. Y si no quieres ir, pues... me voy solo.

Ignoro por completo al chico y miro para otro lado. Al no recibir una respuesta, el ojiazul se levanto dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa y salir de la mansión, pero…

Kai lo toma del brazo impidiéndole seguir su camino…

.- no te voy a dejar ir solo con este tipo… además… yo también te amo…

Yuriy regresó a las piernas de Kai y acarició su mejilla.

..-¿Crees que Boris sepa lo que es Hannibal?

Kai mira a Yuriy y arquea la ceja derecha.

.- Porque lo preguntas Yuriy?

El pelirrojo detuvo su mano en los labios de Kai.

..-No estaría mal enseñarle

Sin quitarle la vista de encima a Yuriy, entrecierra un poco sus ojos.

A que quería llegar el pelirrojo con esa respuesta?.

.- A que te refieres con eso?

Yuriy sonrió de una forma que Kai nunca había visto. Estaba tramando algo... y las ideas de Yuriy nunca eran muy "normales".

..- Digamos que... si vamos a visitar a Boris tenemos que llevarle alguna sorpresa, ¿No crees?

Miró hacia la televisión.

..-Hannibal se vengó de los que mataron a su familia... ¿Por qué no vengarnos de lo que nos hizo él?

Kai capto la idea…

.- Quieres…que tú y yo, le hagamos a Boris... algo parecido… o peor…- sonrió de la misma manera que Yuriy.

Yuriy se levantó, pero no dejó de observar a Kai.

..-Me alegra que entiendas. Eso de estar aburrido es... horrible. Ya que hemos visto esa película tantas veces hagamos que al menos valga la pena. Hagamos algo que Boris no vaya a olvidar nunca

Kai no perdió de vista ninguno de los movimientos de Yuriy.

.- Si…pero porque hacer solo lo que hizo Hannibal…si podemos hacerle otra cosa peor…

Apaga el televisor y se pone de pie para quedar a lado del pelirrojo.

.- Hay muchas maneras de hacer que Boris siempre nos recuerde…por el resto de la eternidad –dijo el bicolor

Yuriy abrazó el cuello de Kai, pero dejando una distancia considerable entre sus rostros.

..-Suenas tan sexy cuando hablas así…

Kai sonríe nuevamente y con una de sus manos acaricia el suave cabello de Yuriy.

.- Y a mi me excita que me hagas hablar así…

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de besarlo, entonces tuvo una gran idea.

..-Boris siempre disfruto de nuestros cuerpos. Decía que el sexo era lo único para lo que éramos buenos. Podemos usar esas palabras también en su contra... ¿Entiendes el plan, Kai?

.- Claro…mi querido Yuriy…pero…crees que valga la pena dejarlo sentir placer?

.-El no va a sentir nada más que dolor. Jugare un rato con él... que se ilusione. Ya cuando este muy excitado le demostraremos que no solo somos buenos para eso, y que con el cuerpo pueden hacerse tantas cosas... - Yuriy rió. Ese día iba a ser digno de recordar.

Kai miró reír a Yuriy…

.- Nunca pensé que tu tuvieras esa clase de ideas Yuriy… me hace amarte aun más…- lo besa en los labios – En donde vive nuestro querido amigo Valkov?

Yuriy le dio la calle y el número de la casa. La colonia era bastante solitaria y peligrosa. No les costaría trabajo realizar su plan.

..- Será divertido, Kai -le dijo Yuriy a su koi cuando comenzaba a vestirse

El bicolor miro al chico vestirse, se dirige hacia el buró para tomar las llaves del auto.

- si...nos divertiremos mucho...- dijo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara

..- ¿Me veo bien? -le preguntó a Kai.

El pelirrojo se había puesto una ropa increíblemente sexy que se ajustaba a su cuerpo seductoramente

El bicolor lo miro de pies a cabeza.

- Sabes?...tengo una mejor idea…- y se acerco al chico tomándolo de la cintura.

Yuriy sonrió

..-¿Y cual es?

Kai comienza a besar sus labios…

- Que tal si mejor nos quedamos aquí… a hacer otra cosa? – lo miro seductoramente

Yuriy cortó el beso y se separó de él.

..-¡No Kai! Quiero hacer lo de Boris, eso podemos hacerlo cualquier otro día. Pero no siempre tienes la oportunidad de cazar Valkovs

.- no me dejas ser feliz…pero bueno…te cumpliré tu capricho…con una condición…

Yuriy alzó una ceja.

..-¿Cual?

.- Que la próxima vez te pongas eso y me dejes quitártelo –

Yuriy sonrió. La luz que le daba en la espalda delineaba su silueta deliciosamente. Alzó el rostro en señal de orgullo y le respondió.

..-Me lo pondré. Ya veremos si puedes quitármelo o no - y le guiñó un ojo

Kai ríe ante lo que su pelirrojo hizo.

.- Bien… es hora de irnos…quieres que yo maneje?-

..-Me da igual - contestó el ojiazul - Pero recuerda que hay que pasar a comprar los regalos del viejo

Yuriy se miró en el espejo. Se veía tan sexy que comprendió por que Kai lo deseaba tanto.

Kai delineo con la mirada la figura del chico y comenzó a imaginar muchas cosas pervertidas con el. Tanto que no se dio cuenta de que el producto de sus sucios pensamientos lo llamaba.

.- Si...Emm….Regalos…como que?-

..-Pues con lo que vamos a torturarlo - Yuriy sonrió al ver la forma en que Kai lo miraba. - No se en que estás pensando respecto a mi, Kai, pero creo que Valkov tendrá ideas parecidas

- Sabes…- abraza al chico nuevamente- Me agrada la parte de torturar a Valkov…pero…No nos podríamos saltar la parte donde tienes que seducirlo e ir directo a torturarlo?... – dijo con ciertos celos el bicolor-

..- No... Quiero hacerlo, demostrarle que nunca más volveré a ser suyo. ¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga?

.- Porque… me enerva la sangre…pensar que esa aberración de ser humano tocara tu cuerpo…-

..-Solo será por unos momentos, en lo que empezamos... siento que será mas divertido, ¡Vamos, Kai! Sabes que no significa nada para mí

.- Si pero…bueno… ignora mis estupidos celos…

Yuriy acarició su cabello

..-Te amo Kai... y amo tus celos...

Sonríe y besa en la mejilla a Yuriy.

.- Yo también te amo Yuriy…bueno…hay que irnos-

Se subieron al carro. Kai manejó hasta una tienda de cacería... y luego a una sex shop. Luego de que hubieran comprado todo lo que iban a necesitar, siguieron hacia la casa de Boris Valkov.

Iban a mitad del camino cuando Yuriy tuvo otra gran idea.

..-Iré yo primero y tocaré el timbre, entonces se alegrara de verme y me dejara pasar. Luego tu entras sin que el lo note. ¿Que te parece?

.- Esta bien…y luego que haremos?.

..- Lo mas seguro es que quiera... tu sabes. Entonces fingiré estar de acuerdo y lo esposare a la cama... donde lo tendremos a nuestra merced para hacerle todo lo que queramos - Yuriy comenzó a reír. Le gustaba mucho su plan

Mientras Kai detiene el auto porque el semáforo se puso en rojo, toma las mejillas de Yuriy entre sus manos y lo besa

.- Me encanta tu idealismo psicópata Yuriy

Siguieron manejando hasta la casa de Valkov, donde Yuriy bajó del auto y tocó el timbre de la casa. Era pequeña a comparación de la mansión donde vivía con Kai, pero más "normal" que la abadía.

Mientras esperaba a que le abrieran analizó el lugar y se dio cuenta de que no había otra cosa más que en la que el estaba en uno o dos kilómetros.

Un hombre de edad media y cabello púrpura abre la puerta.

…- Si?...Oh!! Pero que tenemos aquí…Ivanov – dijo con cinismo

Yuriy sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esa voz con la que aun tenía pesadillas.

..-¿Que tal? ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? - aún así se mantuvo firme. No dejaría que el mayor lo intimidara como en el pasado

El mayor quien era un depravado sexual miro con lujuria al pelirrojo.

…- Claro Yuriy… pasa…Estas en tu casa- dijo y una sonrisa entre malvada y pervertida se dibujo en su repulsivo rostro

..-¿Te gusta la ropa que traigo? Es nueva... me la puse solo para ti -le comentó una vez que entró a la casa y se sentó en un sofá de la sala

…- Que honor que decidieras ponerte esa ropa solo para mí Yuriy… esta demás decir que se te ve muy bien… - se dirige hacia un mueble donde tenía muchas botellas con licor- Algo de beber Ivanov?

..- Vodka

…- Bueno… - sirve en un vaso lo que el chico pidió- Aquí tienes…y dime Yuriy… que te trae por aquí?

..- Hace unos días me encontré con Bryan y me dijo que estabas aquí. Así que vine a visitarte. - Puso su mano en la pierna de Boris - Te has de sentir muy solo.

Mientras tanto fuera de la casa se divisaba una cabellera bicolor entre los arbustos…

.- Si…"busca una entrada Kai" dijo Yuriy "torturare a Boris" dijo Yuriy… "El querrá ya sabes que" Dijo Yuriy…Pero… No incluyo la parte de "Púdrete de celos Kai"…- siguió con su camino

Volviendo a lo que sucedía dentro de la casa….

…- jajaja – ríe el hombre- a que quieres llegar Ivanov?

..- Te he extrañado. - Yuriy se tomó todo el vaso de Vodka- sobretodo en las noches. Yo si... me siento solo. -Mintió el ojiazul

Incrédulo por lo que había escuchado trago saliva con dificultad… volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza al pelirrojo…realmente esa ropa entallada se le miraba bien… es más! Bien le quedaba corto, ese chico era la tentación con pies.

Tomo por la cintura al ruso.

…- ¡Hay! Ivanov… ¿realmente te sientes solo?

Yuriy se dejó sujetar. El sentir esas manos en su cuerpo le trajeron dolorosos recuerdos. Pero tenía que soportarlo si enserio iba a torturar a Boris. Ya había llegado muy lejos y no se iba a perdonar dejarlo todo asÍ.

..-Muy solo -le respondió- No tienes idea...

Un escalofrió de excitación comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, ya no podía más!! Tenia que estar soñando… Yuriy se le estaba ofreciendo prácticamente.

…- En serio? Extrañas todo lo que sucedió en la abadía?-

Comenzó a pasear su mano por la espada de Yuriy y a frotar su cara contra el sedoso cabello pelirrojo.

El miedo hacía que el corazón del pelirrojo comenzara a latir con fuerza. Aún así, años de entrenamiento lo habían hecho soportar peores torturas, y tenía que seguir fingiendo o todo su plan se arruinaría.

..-Sí. A pesar de que lo negaba, me gustaba mucho estar contigo esas noches. Me gusta como me tocabas, todo lo que me decías. Incluso ahora... me excitas mucho, Boris

Ya no se resistió más…tomo de la cintura a Yuriy de tal modo el quedara sobre el cuerpo del chico.

…- Ahh… y yo extraño tu delicioso cuerpo Yuriy…- comenzó a tocarlo sin control

El espectáculo era observado por el bicolor quien ya había entrado silenciosamente a la casa. Los celos y la irá se estaban apoderando de el. Que no veía el momento de comenzar con el plan de su koi.

..-¿Por qué no vamos a tu cama? Este sillón es muy incomodo -lo invitó Yuriy con una sonrisa muy sensual en sus labios

…- Claro…- lo ayuda a levantarse del sillón- es por aquí

Yuriy siguió a Boris, el cual lo guió hacia su cuarto. No había mucha diferencia entre ese y el anterior en la abadía, el cual Yuriy conocía muy bien.

..-Tengo calor -le dijo al mayor al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana y le daba la espalda a Boris

De la excitación que sentía por el menor se mordió el labio inferior. Se acerco a el chico y lo abrazo por la cintura.

…- Yo se otra manera de quitarte ese calor- dijo con lujuria y bajo sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Yuriy. …- Si… aun eres igual de delicioso Yuriy?

El sentir a Boris tocando la parte más intima de su cuerpo le hizo arrepentirse de todo. Odiaba a ese tipo más que nadie, ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido hacerlo? Pero aún así se comporto como todo un Neoborg y siguió provocando a Boris, fingiendo gemidos que volvían loco al otro.

..-Vamos a la cama

Dios!! Se sentía en el paraíso, ese depravado enfermo deseaba mas cosas con el pequeño. Así que al escuchar la petición de este casi eyaculaba de la emoción.

Recostó al chico y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón

…- Aun recuerdas como comenzábamos en la abadía?

Yuriy se dejó llevar... totalmente arrepentido.

..-No... Ayúdame a hacerlo

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo

…

..- Bien…- volvió a colocar su cuerpo arriba del de Yuriy…Comenzando a lamer el cuello de este. – Cuanto te deseo Yuriy.

Por el lado del bicolor, este se encontraba en las escaleras esperando a que Yuriy saliera para poder comenzar su diabólico pero bien detallado plan.

.- Te juro que me las vas a pagar Boris, todas y cada una de las cosas que le hayas echo a Yuriy y que hablar de las que le estés haciendo maldito enfermo.

Yuriy sabía que con eso era suficiente.

..-Yo también te deseo. ¿Me dejarías a mí tomar el control por unos momentos? Nunca lo he hecho, pero la sola idea... me excita demasiado - le pidió haciendo una expresión que nadie podría negar

Sonrió ante la petición del pelirrojo.

…- Bien… - le cedió el paso.

Yuriy hizo un ágil movimiento y ahora era él quien estaba encima del cuerpo de Boris.

..-Cierra los ojos -le ordenó

El mayor accedió. Yuriy aprovechó esto para fingir que se estaba quitando la ropa, pero realmente sacó las esposas que había guardado en un pequeño lugar de su pantalón.

Sujetó las manos de Boris hacia la cabecera y las esposó rápidamente.

..-Ábrelos. Así me gusta verte, Boris... dominado

..- Vaya Yuriy…veo que has fantaseado demasiadas cosas

Yuriy rió.

..-No sabes de qué hablas... pero ya lo verás. Sacó también una venda y cubrió los ojos del mayor. - Espera un poco

Y salió del cuarto, donde estaba Kai esperándolo.

..-Listo -le susurró

Kai sonrió porque su venganza de acercaba

Ambos chicos volvieron a la habitación donde se encontraba Boris.

..- Hola Boris…cuanto tiempo – dijo Kai con sarcasmo

…- Kai?...- dijo confundido el sujetillo.

..-Creo que olvide mencionarte que Kai también iba a venir. Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de atenderlo. -soltó Yuriy antes de comenzar a reírse

…- No comprendo?...Como que lo atenderás?

Yuriy tomó una de las cosas que Kai llevaba en la mano.

..-¿Este sonido se te hace conocido? - Yuriy hizo un corte al aire junto al oído de Boris con unas tijeras

..- Que?..-dijo confundido el tipo.

..- Te hizo una pregunta…contesta Boris…no querrás disgustarnos o si? –dijo Kai

Yuriy acarició la frente de Boris con una de las navajas, sin cortar la piel pero lastimándolo.

..-Claro que recuerdo lo que sucedía en la abadía. Pero tú también lo harás.

…- Agggh – se quejo al sentir lo que el pelirrojo pegaba a su frente.- No te comprendo Yuriy.

.- Y será mejor que te quedes callado Boris… si no te ira peor- respondio Kai

..-Déjalo que se exprese, Kai. Quiero que grite, que llore y que se sienta humillado como me hacia sentir a mi. Que se entere que ya no tiene el control de mí ni de ti. Ni de ninguno de nosotros. ¿Entiendes Boris? Ya no te pertenecemos. - Yuriy cortó un poco el brazo del viejo

..- Claro Yuriy..- dijo y tomo la otra navaja…- Vuelvo enseguida…- y salio de la habitación

Para dirigirse a la cocina y encender la estufa, estaba dispuesto a colocar la navaja ahí pero algo mas llamo su atención

.- Perfecto…- tomo un fierro más grande que estaba al lado de la estufa – Creo... que esto se pondrá más interesante.

Mientras que en la habitación…

…- Yuriy, no se que pretendan tu y Kai… pero te juro que se arrepentirán. Los dos.- dijo con furia.

..- ¿Enserio? ¿Y que harás? Según yo se, nunca un muerto ha atacado a nadie mas que en Raccoon City, pero para tu desgracia no estamos ahí. Además Boris... siempre nos enseñaste que una vez que empiezas algo tienes que terminarlo.

El pelirrojo rió.

..-Fue tan fácil hacerte caer en mi trampa... ¡Eres patético!

…- Que?!...-el sujeto comenzó a asustarse- Un muerto?...- comenzó a forcejear- No…Tú y Kai no serían capaces de matarme…


	2. Yuriy

**_NEMESIS :by: Cloy Ivanov & _****Ritsuka Halliwell**

El segundo capitulo!

Rating: M (por contenido masacrudo explicito)

Disclaimer: Beyblade, Hostal, Hannibal, Yuriy, Kai ni Boris me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones:

.- Dialogos de Kai

..- Dialogos de Yuriy

- Dialogos de Boris

El primer capitulo tuvo de nombre Kai, este se llama Yuriy, falta otro capitulo normal y un epilogo. ¿Cual creen que sea el nombre del siguiente capitulo? Le dedicare el siguiente capitulo al que adivine!

Elvia: tqm!! eres genial, nena! 2friends 2gether 4ever!

* * *

El pelirrojo rió.

..-Fue tan fácil hacerte caer en mi trampa... ¡Eres patético!

…- Que?!...-el sujeto comenzó a asustarse- Un muerto?...- comenzó a forcejear- No…Tú y Kai no serían capaces de matarme…

..- Eres mas idiota de lo que pensé si enserio crees que íbamos a dejarte vivir después de todo lo que nos has hecho

…- Ja..- comienza a reír con cinismo nuevamente- Ustedes dos son los idiotas, crees que nadie vendrá a buscarme?...Que alguien no va notar la peste de mi cuerpo en putrefacción – le dijo al chico aunque el bien sabía que mentía-

..-Como si fuéramos a dejar tu cuerpo aquí... y no creo que puedas pudrirte más de lo que ya estás, ¡Eres un asco!

Kai entra a la habitación nuevamente…

.- Hola Boris…me extrañaste? – Dijo burlonamente

…- Ja... Kai que bueno que nos acompañas…Sabes? Tu patético noviecito me dice que me van a matar… apoco no es una reverenda estupidez?

.- Si...Yuriy esta un tanto demente pero sabes…- respondio y se acerco al hombre – Yo lo apoyo en su demencia – le quita la venda- Y mientras fui a preparar algo para nuestro muy "estupido" plan… pensé…Que no deberías perderte detalle de lo que esta por venir. –enterró sus uñas en las mejillas de Boris- no es verdad Yu?

..-Así es. Quiero que sientas todo lo que vamos a hacerte, ¡Grita para mí Boris! Y tal vez así no sean tan crueles contigo en el infierno, donde estarás completamente solo

Yuriy tomó la mano de Kai.

..-Tú no tienes a nadie. Todos te odian y nadie jamás te apreciaría por nada más que por dinero. ¿Quién es más patético?

Yuriy retiró la venda de los ojos de Boris.

..-Quiero ver como tus ojos pierden su brillo

Boris miro con repulsión a ambos chicos.

.- Hey que pasa Boris?... no estas feliz de ver a tus "chicos favoritos"

…- Hmf!...-

.- No!! Yo que tu me pondría feliz…- dijo Kai y tomo otro objeto pulso cortante y se lo enterró en la pierna- DIJE QUE TE PUSIERAS FELIZ!!

El mayor soltó un grito horrible. Yuriy se estremeció al escucharlo, pero luego lo disfrutó como nunca.

..-No hagas enojar a Kai. Y menos en una cama... créeme, no es muy buena idea

Kai empezó a reír ante el comentario de su koi.

.- Hazle caso a Yuriy, Valkov… no es muy buena idea…- saca el objeto de la pierna de Boris y la sube un poco más arriba- Y si no quieres que se ponga peor… hazle una favor al mundo.

…- Yo no haré nada de lo que tú me pidas-

.- No no no no – negó con el dedo- que no escuchas a Yuriy?- vuelve a enterrar lentamente el objeto- dije que harás lo que nosotros digamos… ¿Entendido?

El hombre intento no gritar soportando el dolor.

.- Yuriy…esto no esta bien, no crees? –miro al chico que lo miraba con interrogantes.

..-¿De que hablas, Kai? - le preguntó el ojiazul

.- Si…- profundizo mas la herida- Yo no escucho la respuesta… eh Boris? Responde…

Cerrando los ojos del dolor…

…- Si…-

.- Si que?!- dijo Kai

…- Si, Kai…-

.- NO PEDASO DE IMBECIL!- lo abofeteo- Te referirás a nosotros con respeto… entendido?- espero respuesta- DIJE ENTENDIDO?!

Boris lo miró con fastidio…

…- Si…señor…-

.- Así me gusta Boris…- dijo Kai

..-Te dije que te extrañaba, ¿O no? -le preguntó Yuriy a la vez que tomaba una gruesa cuerda.

El pelirrojo le quitó su pantalón. Notaba el excitado miembro de Boris por debajo del bóxer.

..-¿No nos extrañabas tu a nosotros?

…- Si pero tanto tu como Kai son unos hipócritas…jajajaja…apoco no extrañan la manera en que los hacía míos?? Ustedes dos me pertenecerán siempre, yo soy dueño de su inocencia, yo! – es interrumpido por el puño del bicolor

.- SILENCIO! Yo no te eh dado permiso de hablar o si?

Boris lo miro con odio…

…- Celos Kai? Te excita el simple hecho de recordar todo?

El ruso-japonés lo miro con un odio que jamás se había imaginado.

.- Bastardo…

Yuriy colocó la cuerda que antes había tomado y la cerró contra su cuello.

..-Kai no te pertenecerá nunca más. Ninguno de los dos. Me repugnas. Nunca te importamos, solo buscabas complacerte con nuestros cuerpos. ¡No voy a perdonarte que te hayas atrevido a tocar a Kai! - el ojiazul comenzó a hacer fuerza con la cuerda, lastimando el cuello de Boris y ahorcándolo

El mayor trató de decir algo, pero comenzaba a ahogarse.

.-No creas que vas a morir tan rápido... aún no es suficiente.

Kai disfrutaba de lo que su pelirrojo estaba haciendo…pero era verdad…Boris no debía morir tan fácilmente.

.- Si…Yuriy jamás te perdonara lo que me hiciste…pero sabes –acaricio lentamente el cabello del mayor- yo tampoco te voy a perdonar por haberlo tocado…- se acerca a el odio para susurrarle – ni que lo hayas convertido en un cybor.

Otra vez vuelve a enterrar la navaja pero esta vez cerca del pecho del tipo.

.- Nunca…te lo vamos a perdonar…

Yuriy le sonrió a Kai con complicidad.

..- Siempre dijiste que éramos tus favoritos, ¿Lo seguimos siendo?

El pelirrojo soltó a Boris para que pudiera responderle.

A lo que Boris no respondio debido a que le faltaba el aire.

.- Yuriy…te hizo una pregunta…y debes responder Valkov.

Boris miro a ambos chicos.

…- Si…aun lo son…-

.- Eso es Boris…obedécenos…-

El pelirrojo bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto.

..-Creo que Boris tiene sed... regreso enseguida

Le dijo el ojiazul y después salio del cuarto

-Que gran idea... tuvieron, Kai -le comentó, aún con la garganta lastimada- aprovecharse... de quien los cuido tanto... cuando eran niños... y los protegió, aprovecharse... de mi

Kai miro de reojo al tipo que le hablaba.

.- Si verdad…que gran idea…-ahora es el quien sube arriba de Boris- Pero sabes el crédito no es mió…es de Yuriy…- le sonríe con malicia- Yo solo me ofrecí a ayudar…- coloca sus manos sobre el cuello lastimado del hombre- dijiste protegernos? –Aprieta el cuello- No hiciste nada…solo nos lastimaste…y peor aun…abusaste de los dos…no seas idiota.

..-No seas inconciente Kai. Eres mayor que Yuriy y comprendes mejor... Si me matan sabrán que fueron ustedes... - Boris no pudo evitar toser- les pagaré dinero, lo que quieran... no puedo creer que dejes a Yuriy hacer esto... abuse de ustedes... por que eran los niños mas hermosos que... había visto en mi vida... y aun lo son... ese Yuriy... es una delicia y tu, Kai... también eres exquisito..

La rabia se apodero del chico de ojos color carmín y golpeo con el puño cerrado la cara del repugnante tipo.

.- NUNCA!! JAMAS!! EN LO QUE TE RESTA DE TU ASQUEROSA VIDA!- sigue golpeándolo- TE REFIERAS A YURIY DE ESA MANERA! – deja de pegarla y lo vuelve a tomar del cuello- me escuchaste sabandija? Jamás! Se te vuelva a ocurrir a referirte a MI Yuriy de esa manera.

Boris podía soportar los golpes de Kai, pero jamás se espero escuchar al peliazul tan enojado. Y era por Yuriy.

..-Yuriy nunca será tuyo. Y... -tosió otra vez y un hilo de sangre escurrió por su boca hasta su pecho- el siempre me pertenecerá... mi proyecto... mi Yuriy... pero eso puede cambiar... si me dejas ir... te lo daré

Boris cerró los ojos, esperaba que con eso lograra convencer a su agresor.

Debía controlarse…no debía de hacerlo tan rápido…pero es que las ganas de matar a Boris eran tan incontrolables…Pero debía aguantar…para dejarle diversión también a su pelirrojo.

.- Yuriy…jamás a sido tuyo…y dime…para que quiero dinero…YO SOY FELIZ! YO TENGO MAS DINERO DEL QUE TU ME PUDIERAS DAR, YO SI TENGO PERSONAS QUE ME AMEN, YO SI TENGO A YURIY…- lo abofetea otra vez y se acerca a su oído- yo no soy un gusano depravado pedofilo que abuso de una hermosa criatura como Yuriy…- se incorpora- y los mas importante YO NO VOY A MORIR HOY… - comienza a reír psicopatamente

Boris comenzó a llorar. A pesar de que se lo negaba a su mente una y otra vez, esos dos estaban a punto de matarlo. Y había caído de la forma más patética que se podía imaginar, siendo seducido por Yuriy.

-Kai, suéltame, por favor, no quiero morir, no me mates, ¡Por favor Kai!

Comenzó a retorcerse tratando de soltar sus manos, pero las esposas estaban fijas y no lo iban a soltar.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Yuriy con una botella de vodka en su mano.

..- ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? -preguntó el pelirrojo- ¡Deja de chillar y compórtate como un hombre!

Después de que Yuriy dijera eso, Kai volvió a abofetear al tipo.

.- NO SEAS MARICA SABANDIJA!...ASUME TUS CONSECUENCIAS BORIS… porque- baja del hombre…- porque…estos dos hermosos niños…te harán pagar y muy caro…

Boris comenzó a gritar desesperadamente. La voz se le cortaba y producía un extraño ruido que llenaba la habitación. A Yuriy ese sonido le recordó a cuando llevan un puerco al matadero.

..-Es muy escandaloso -le dijo a Kai

Abrió el Vodka y vació bastante en la boca del viejo, callándolo.

.- Me fastidia…-dijo Kai- abra que hacer algo para callarlo no crees, Amor?...- toma la venda que hace unos momentos estaba en los ojos del hombre – aunque… es mas divertido escucharte Boris…- lo toma del pelo y lo levantan lastimándolo aun mas y provocando que este volviera a gritar- SI!! ANDA BORIS!! GRITA PARA NOSOTROS!! SUPLICA POR TU PATETICA EXISTENCIA!! !! ANDA!!

-¡Son unas perras insensibles! -gritó

Yuriy vació más Vodka en su cara, de forma que también entrara en su nariz. Boris comenzó a ahogarse con ese líquido que tanto le gustaba al pelirrojo.

..-No voy a extrañarlo después de esto -le dijo a Kai y lo tomó de la mano- gracias por estar conmigo

Kai miro a su koi y lo beso enfrente del sujeto.

.- Observa lo que jamás será tuyo…- vuelve a besar al chico-

…- Ustedes…- tocio otro poco- Se irán al infierno conmigo…-

.- SILENCIO!- grito Kai – Nosotros disfrutaremos de la vida…mientras tu te pudres ahí…

Yuriy tomó una navaja que estaba sobre la cama y la enterró en el abdomen de Boris. Luego vació el Vodka sobre la herida, provocando más gritos en el adulto.

..-Kai es la única persona que significa algo para mí en éste mundo. Mientras esté con él soy feliz. Y tú nunca podrás entender algo como eso, se llama amor, y tú no eres parte de él. Ni lo serás nunca.

Hecho más Vodka a la herida.

..-¿Creías que iba a acostarme contigo? ¡Ni en tus sueños más sucios! - Yuriy se rió. De pronto todo el miedo que sentía había desaparecido y había sido sustituido por la excitación y el morbo.

El ruso-japonés comenzó a reír por la reacción de Boris, y este reunió tantas fuerzas como pudo para decir algunas palabras…

…- Amor? Que porquerías dices Yuriy…para Kai significas lo mismo que significabas para mi…SEXO…solo eso…pero no lo culpo eres tan delicioso en la cama… Pero eres solo eso…un juguete sexual destinado a satisfacer hombres…nada mas que eso!...Cuando Kai se aburra de ti irá a buscar a alguien mas…pero…dudo que se aburra…porque…en la cama eres un Dios Yuriy Ivanov.

Esas ofensoras palabras fueron el detonador para Kai.

.- NUNCA DIGAS ESO GRANDISIMO BASTARDO!- con el puño le dio de lleno en la cara y le rompió la nariz- YO AMO A YURIY…y el jamás a sido un juguete sexual…- dicho esto salio de la habitación dispuesto a ir por lo que había dejado abajo…

Yuriy se había quedado sin habla.

..-¿Enserio es eso lo que piensas de mí, Boris? -Yuriy sonrió ligeramente- Pues... ¡vaya! siempre pensé que me amabas, tú sabes, con eso de que gritabas mi nombre todas las noches... incluso lo haces ahora. Ahora entiendo por que no tienes a nadie... por que se aburrieron de ti y te cambiaron por alguien más. Kai no se irá... y no dejaré que escoria como tú hable de él como si lo conociera tan bien. No tienes ni idea de lo que somos, ni quienes somos. No tienes idea de nada...

Yuriy hizo presión en la herida que había hecho hace un momento

..-Hablando de juguetes sexuales... no soy yo quien está atado a la cama a merced de todos ¡Eh, Boris!

.- Pues bien si estoy a merced tuyo y de Kai…anda! Porque no comienzas a recordar viejos tiempos y a hacérmelo…eh? –dirigió su mirada a su miembro- Yo se que te encanta su sabor Yuriy…-comenzó a reír-.

..-Te equivocas. No me gusta la mierda. -Yuriy rió- Pero el de Kai... eso si me encanta. Es el mejor amante que he tenido, en la cama es... increíble.

Yuriy apretó la navaja.

..-Pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de tu pequeño problema -y miró también el miembro - pero esperare a que Kai venga, de seguro le gustara ver esto

…- Imbecil- dijo Boris…

Dicho esto la puerta de abrió de golpe dejando ver a Kai..

.- Espero que mis oídos me hayan engañado…y no le haigas dicho eso a mi querido Yuriy…- mira al chico- Que es lo que me gustara ver?

..-Como castro a Boris - Yuriy rió. - ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí Kai?

.- Esto? –levanta el pedazo de metal que la punta estaba al rojo vivo Es un pequeño juguete que traje para nuestro buen amigo Boris…te gusta?

..-Sí... vamos a marcarlo, ¿Recuerdas Boris? -Yuriy se acercó a Kai para apreciar mejor el objeto- A ti te gustaba mucho hacer lo mismo con nosotros...

El pelirrojo se alzó la playera y le mostró a Boris una cicatriz que tenía en su bien formado abdomen.

..-Está comenzando a desaparecer, así como todas las demás -le dijo al viejo

.- No es para eso Yuriy…-miro al sujeto en la cama…-Es para algo mucho mejor…

..-¿Para que es?

Kai sonrió ante la pregunta…

.- Verás…-fue hacia Boris y le quito el bóxer- Recuerdas cada una de las veces que nos violaste Boris?

Valkov lo miro aterrado…

.- Recuerdas las veces en las que irrumpías en nuestras habitaciones y tocabas nuestros frágiles cuerpos?...Tienes una idea de lo que sentía?...responde…-

…- No…-

.- QUE BIEN! Porque estas a punto de saberlo…-

Kai puso la punta en su entre pierna y el tipo soltó un grito desgarrador, el bicolor complacido la fue bajando hasta su recto…

.- Aun recuerdo tus asquerosas palabras cuando me abusabas de mí-

Hundió la punta en el orto del mayor.

…- AHHHHHHHH!! NO KAI!! POR FAVOR!! DETENTE!!-

.- Así es suplica….pero yo no me detendré así como tu nunca lo hiciste

Yuriy miraba la escena con una mezcla de sensaciones. Le excitaba mucho la pasión que desbordaba Kai con sus movimientos, su fuerza para hacerlo y todo lo que decía lo estaban volviendo loco. También sentía placer por ver a Boris sufrir de esa manera y que por fin estaba pagando lo que les había hecho. Pero sentía ira al recordar esas noches de las que hablaba Kai, como los tocaba para luego abusar de ellos de la forma más sádica y dolorosa.

..-Todos tus actos tienen sus consecuencias -dijo por fin Yuriy- te ves tan sexy en esa posición, Kai...

.- Lo se Yuriy…- volvió con lo que estaba asiendo al mayor…- Recuerdas lo que nos decías Boris? "¿Es así como te gusta?" bueno ahora yo te hago la pregunta ES ASÍ COMO TE GUSTA BORIS?!...

Boris trataba de contestar, pero de su garganta solo salían cosas incoherentes por el dolor que sentía

..-También decías que éramos muy estrechos... ¡Tú eres tan estrecho! -Rió Yuriy

Se alejó un poco del cuerpo para apreciar más lo que hacía su Koi.

..-Eres mejor que en mis sueños... y en mis fantasías, ¿Lo recuerdas?

.- SOLO PARA EL SEXO SIRVES!! – grito Kai divertido…

Mientras que de los ojos de Boris brotaban lagrimas…eso era casi imposible…rezaba porque fuera un mal sueño…lo estaba torturando…y lo peor de todo es que lo torturaban sus mas grandes fantasías sexuales…Yuriy Ivanov y Kai Hiwatari

..-Ni para eso, Kai. Mira que mal lo hace, no deja de gritar y se retuerce como insecto. Además ya esta viejo y su cuerpo no es tan increíble... no me provoca nada de placer

Yuriy se quitó por completo la playera

..-Prende el clima, Boris, hace demasiado calor aquí...

De un solo tiro, Kai saco lo que había introducido en el recto de Boris.

.- Cierto…no provocas excitación alguna…mmm…-mira a Yuriy…- en cambio… mi lindo pelirrojo si…- mira el trozo de metal lleno de sangre y que ya había perdido su rojo por lo caliente que estaba- Hmf!...tendré que calentar esto otra vez…pero…no quiero despegarme de aquí

..-Yo voy - se ofreció Yuriy

.- No..Yu…esto ya me aburrió…mejor hagamos algo nuevo…-arrojo el objeto al piso- Tu tenias otro plan no?

..-Sí... de hecho también tiene que ver con esa porquería que tanto te gusta, ¡Boris!

Yuriy tomó una última cosa que habían comprado... unas tijeras de jardín de tamaño enorme, que tuvo que hacer bastante esfuerzo en poder cargarlas y acercarlas al miembro del mayor

.- No Yuriy… por favor!!...MI MIEMBRO NO!! Por favor!! Se los suplico!! Déjenme en paz!! … Les pagare todo lo que quieran, haré lo que me pidan!!...Me iré de la ciudad!...desapareceré lo que pidan!!...Pero por favor déjenme

A Kai le dio un ataque de risa por lo que Boris dijo.

.- Jajajajajaa Que nena! Jajajajajajaja suplicas para que Yuriy no te corte el pene jajajajajajajaja-

..- SILENCIO KAI!!- grito el mayor- Por Favor Yuriy…no lo hagas

Yuriy rió con Kai.

..-Jajaja, ¡Eres patético, Valkov!

…- SE VAN A ARREPENTIR!! ME OYEN!! SE ARREPENTIRAN RAMERAS!!- comenzó a escupir sangre…

.- UHY QUE MIEDO BORIS!- respondio Kai con sarcasmo

.- Sí, Boris, créeme que nadie sabrá que te paso... y a nadie le va a importar -Yuriy se subió encima de Boris y colocó las tijeras abiertas en el miembro de Boris- Yo tenía pesadillas con esto

…- No por favor Yuriy… te lo suplico...te lo ruego… no me hagas esto…Yo… Yo… -lagrimas de desesperación vuelven a brotar – LO LAMENTO!! LAMENTO HABERLOS TOCADO SIN SU PERMISO!!- Tose sangre una vez más- LO SIENTO!!

A Kai le da otro ataque de risa.

.- Que patético!! Mira Yuriy jajaja solo mira su cara…casi me da lastima

…- Por favor Kai razona con Yuriy…por favor…

.- Que no escuchaste?...dije CASI me da lastima…pero al verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo…esto es mejor que Hannibal Yuriy…-

..-¡Lo se! Y hemos visto la misma cosa toda la semana cuando pudimos haber venido desde el principio aquí... ¡La hora feliz de Boris! -Yuriy cerró un poco la tijera y rozó el miembro de Boris, el cual gritó en desesperación

..-¡Gimes como puta! -le gritó Yuriy- ¿Acaso no me decías lo mismo? Mira Kai... es como para tomarle una foto

Kai no aguanto más la risa por lo que dijo Yuriy.

.- Es verdad…-saca su móvil- Sonríe Boris! Si no opacaras la belleza de Yuriy.

…- Son unos psicópatas!!- grito el adulto

.- Listo! –Tomo la foto- Ahí Boris…no eres muy fotogénico…que lastima..

..-Nosotros somos tan bellos, y tu eres un viejo arrugado y feo... ¡hmn! -Yuriy cerró más la tijera, ya estaba a punto de tocarlo por completo, un poco más y Boris sentiría el filo. -Despídete de lo único que te hace hombre

* * *

Fin x ahora!!

Entonces... ¿Cual es el nombre del siguiente capitulo?

24.05.08!!


	3. Boris

**_NEMESIS :by: Cloy Ivanov & _****Ritsuka Halliwell !!**

_**Dedicado a las personas que adivinaron el nombre: **_Kimiko Ivanov, GabZ y Hell Meister !!

El ultimo capitulo, donde acaba la trama... ¡pero! abra un epilogo, donde Kai y Yuriy descubriran algo que haga que tal vez se arrepientan de sus actos...

Complice: Te voy a extrañar tanto en Europa ( no voy a tener a nadie con quien rulear al mundo! Pero tu disfruta tus vacaciones y felicidades por pasar ingles!! Ich liebe Dich!!

Disclaimer: Beyblade, Hostal, Hannibal, Yuriy, Kai ni Boris me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones:

.- Dialogos de Kai

..- Dialogos de Yuriy

- Dialogos de Boris

* * *

.- Es verdad…-saca su móvil- Sonríe Boris! Si no opacaras la belleza de Yuriy.

…- Son unos psicópatas!!- grito el adulto

.- Listo! –Tomo la foto- Ahí Boris…no eres muy fotogénico…que lastima..

..-Nosotros somos tan bellos, y tu eres un viejo arrugado y feo... ¡hmn! -Yuriy cerró más la tijera, ya estaba a punto de tocarlo por completo, un poco más y Boris sentiría el filo. -Despídete de lo único que te hace hombre

Yuriy estuvo a punto de cerrarla por completo.

..-¿Kai? ¿Y si no se corta?

El chico medito un poco la pregunta…

.- Pues…no se… mmm…pues le intentas hasta que se corte- dijo  
…- Dios…- respondio Boris

..-De acuerdo

Yuriy cerró por completo la tijera. Pero no era tan sencillo como el pelirrojo pensaba. Debía de admitir que el miembro del mayor era bastante grande. Hizo más presión, sangre había comenzado a brotar del corte que hizo y ahora manchaba la sábana.

Boris comenzó a gritar como si le cortaran el…bueno literalmente le estaban cortando el miembro.

…-NOOOO POR FAVOR!!- gritaba como nena

.- NO SEAS MARICA! Aguanta hasta el peor de los dolores…que no nos decías eso?...o es que… el alumno ya supero al maestro.- mira hacia el buró y tomo las llaves del hombre- uhy! Mira que interesante idea me acaba de asaltar Yuriy

Yuriy aplicaba más fuerza a la tijera... hasta que por fin cedió y el miembro de Boris cayó en la sábana manchando todo. Eso le dio mucho asco a Ivanov, pero logró resistir y volteó a ver a Kai.

..-¿Qué idea?

Hiwatari noto la cara de asco del oji-azul y le dio algo de gracia lo que lo llevo a hacer un comentario.

.- Oye Boris! Tal vez tengamos misericordia de ti y te dejamos con vida…mira ya te cortamos el miembro…ahora puedes hacerte mujer, jajajaja, bueno que crees-

Valkov miro con odio a Kai

…-Q…ue?...-

.- ESO NO PASARA!...bien mira mi gran idea…mira a Yuriy…-lo obliga a ver al pelirrojo- Verdad que sin playera se ve tan sexy?...verdad responde  
…-S…i…-

.- Bien pues míralo con tus dos ojos…porque…será la ultima vez que veas con ambos…

Con lo que al parecer era la llave de la puerta principal comenzó a hundirla en la cornea del hombre, era tanto el dolor que ya no sabia que le dolía mas… si el ojo o si desaparecido miembro.

Una vez que Kai le quito todo el ojo a Boris.

.- Oye Yuriy toma- le arroja el móvil- tómale una foto a esto porque será bueno.

Sin darle caso al asco que sintió al tomar el miembro cortado de Boris, lo agarro primero se lo puso en la boca al viejo.

.- Dime a que sabes Boris? Jajajaja- abrió paso a la boca del hombre- Vamos! Si tanto te excita esto háztelo tu mismo

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír con una felicidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo

..-Jaja, ¿Verdad que sabe a pura mierda, Boris? -se rió Yuriy al mismo tiempo que tomaba fotos de la escena.- Esto es una mezcla de Hostal y Hannibal, ¿No te parece Kai?

Kai asintió con el comentario de Yuriy.

.- Bueno Boris es hora de dejar de darte placer a ti mismo…- miro al hombre que lo miraba con odio- Lo lamento se que te gusto pero ya! – coloca el miembro donde anteriormente estaba su ojo.- Listo! Espero y te alcances

Yuriy no podía tomar la foto por el ataque de risa que le dio escuchar a Kai. Cuando pudo dejar de moverse tomó la imagen.

..-Lo bueno es que parece fotomontaje, además nadie va a revisar esto nunca -le dijo a Kai- tu te ves muy sexy, ¡Boris!

.- Tanto que me gustaría hacerte mió Boris jajaja, pero no te daré el placer-

Boris parpadeo con su ojo sano, mientras sentía repugnancia por lo que habitaba su otro lado.

..- Mal nacidos…-

.- No claro que no lo somos…porque mira…échale un ojo- miro a Yuriy y comenzó a reír- bueno si literalmente échale un ojo a Yuriy y a mi…no somos mal nacidos al contrario…somos SEXXXXYS con 4 X -

..-Jamás volverás a abusar de nadie más... y no sólo por que ya no tienes con qué, si no por que ni locos te dejaremos salir vivo de aquí. Vamos, Boris, dime algo, ¿Ya no te excita que esté aquí? Encima de ti, en tu cama. ¡Habla! O te corto la legua también.

…- Aun…me excitan Yuriy…tu y Kai…-  
.- Eso Boris así nos gusta- dijo Kai

Yuriy rió.

..-Perra hipócrita - Yuriy miró a su novio - aunque Kai excita a cualquiera

Boris no dijo nada solo miro con su ojo sano al bicolor.

Por su parte Kai solo sonrió y toco la mejilla de su koi.

…- Si van a matarme háganlo de una vez- dijo resignado

.- Y crees que lo haremos tan fácilmente Boris?

..-Todavía quiero disfrutar un poco más de tu cuerpo - el pelirrojo tomó mas fotos - no te volveré a tener nunca, así que tengo que aprovechar ahora.

Yuriy enterró su rodilla en el estomago del viejo, haciendo que la herida que tenía en esa zona sangrara aún más.

..-Me esta dando hambre -le dijo Yuriy a Kai- Además ya no resistirá mucho, está perdiendo demasiada sangre.

.- espera… un momento mas Yuriy… y te prometo que después de esto te llevare a cenar a donde tu quieras…pero…tengo una pequeña sorpresa para el viejo

Boris decidió que calladito se veía mas bonito y no pronunciaba palabra alguna solo gritos de dolor…para complacer a sus agresores…tal vez así los dos lo dejarían morir en paz…

Kai salio de la habitación…

..-¿Y bien, Boris? ¿Es así como pensabas que ibas a morir? - Yuriy se acercó a la ventana y observó el cielo despejado - Hay luna llena. Eso quiere decir que te vas directo al infierno

…- La verdad…ya no me importa Yuriy…solo quiero que ay terminen con esto de una vez…para que me dejen descansar…

Kai entra a la habitación con una jaula llena de ratas hambrientas…

.- Bien Boris tu hora de dejar de sufrir a llegado…

Yuriy mira incrédulo a Kai.

..-¿Ratas? - el ojiazul le tenía asco a esos animales - solo hay una cosa más asquerosa que ellas, y ese eres tú Boris

Eso le dijo el pelirrojo al viejo, a la vez que se alejaba de Kai lo más lejos que podía.

Boris se altero un poco…al sentir el pelo de los animales en su piel.

.- Bien espero que esto acabe pronto Boris…-abre la jaula- para que a Yuriy no le de un ataque de ansias…

Los roedores cayeron en el cuerpo del hombre torturado, atraídos por el olor a sangre comenzaron a alimentarse haciendo que este dejara escapar gritos de dolor al sentir que se lo estaban comiendo

.- Uhy… ese debe doler…-se acerca al pelirrojo y lo abraza- tranquilo…no te acercare a esas cosas, se cuanto las odias.

Yuriy correspondió al abrazo del bicolor y se recargó en su pecho, observando a Boris

..- Si, las detesto... pero odio más a ese hombre. Pero fue divertido, lo malo es que tendremos que limpiar todo este desastre

.- Si…- acerca más sus rostros- Pero todo fue por capricho tuyo –lo besa-  
Yuriy corresponde al beso de la forma mas sensual que podía en esas circunstancias

..-Sabes delicioso, Kai... - Yuriy colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros del bicolor, pero sin tocarlo - pero no quiero mancharte de la sucia sangre de este idiota

El bicolor volvió a besar al pelirrojo.

Al cabo de un rato los gritos de Boris eran cada vez menos fuertes, acaso…el hombre ya estaba por partir al infierno?

Dispuestos a salir de esa duda, Kai comenzó a quitar las ratas llena de sangre, una vez que las retiro todas…

.- Que aburrido… ya no se mueve…espera…-acerca un poco su oído- aun respira

..-No puedo creer que todavía este vivo después de todo lo que le hemos hecho, vaya que es resistente... pero no se compara con lo que él nos hizo. Y en vez de limpiar... no sería mejor quemar todo?

.- Si quieres…pero eso levantaría más sospechas… pero hay que darle fin al viejo –toma una navaja- Hey Boris puedes oírme?  
…- …d…déjenme…e..p...az…-  
.- no te preocupes es lo que pienso hacer… hasta nunca Boris…

Se acerca a Yuriy y toman el objeto entre los dos…

.- Te amo Yuriy…-

Yuriy sonríe

..-Yo también te amo, Kai

Con un pulso asombroso, realizaron un corte fino y delicado en la vena yugular del viejo, el cual pierde la pequeña cantidad de sangre que le quedaba.

..-Gracias por lo de esta noche, estará en mi memoria por siempre.

.- Como siempre estaremos juntos Yuriy…- dijo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

..- Son unos... malditos... pero siempre los he amado y nunca dejaré... de hacerlo - fue lo último que Boris dijo, antes de morir

Yuriy se quedó analizando unos momentos su destrozado cuerpo. Las palabras que le había mencionado sonaban sinceras, pero para él, lo único que Boris alguna vez llegó a sentir fue deseo y lujuria. Nunca amor. Eso solo lo había conocido de Kai.

.- ¿Crees que sea cierto lo que él dijo? - le preguntó a su koi, inseguro de separarse de él por las ratas que aun andaban como locas en el cuarto

Divertido por la cara de su koi hacia las ratas lo abrazo mas de una manera protectora.

.- no lo se… y sinceramente no me interesa…

El pelirrojo se relajó al sentir los fuertes brazos de Kai sujetar su cuerpo con firmeza. Se sentía cálido y seguro.

..-Estoy cansado y tengo hambre. Además este olor me está dando nauseas. - le comentó Yuriy

Kai coloco su barbilla en la cabeza de Yuriy…

.- si a mi también me esta fastidiando ese olorcito putrefacto…si quieres…vamos a la casa…tomemos un baño…vamos a cenar…y luego…yo me encargo de Boris para que tu no vomites.

Yuriy rió un poco.

..- Lo del baño es perfecto y la cena también, pero... ¿Enserio lo harías tu solo? Tu sabes... hay bastantes porquerías en este cuarto. Aunque es verdad, si regreso aquí voy a vomitar

.- No sufras Yuriy…por mi no hay problema si lo hago solo, habrá problema si vienes y te sientes mal, ven – lo carga para que las ratas no lo toquen- vamonos a casa….

La calidez del cuerpo de Kai hizo que empezara a darle sueño. Se habían levantado temprano, habían salido a desayunar, regresaron e hicieron el amor. Luego Kai puso Hannibal y no pudo dormir. Luego recordó la dirección de Boris, planearon su venganza, la hicieron y todo sin haber descansado antes.

Los brazos de Kai cargaban su cuerpo con facilidad, bajó las escaleras y llegó al piso de abajo.

..-Si quieres, puedes bajarme -le dijo al bicolor

El ruso-japonés obedeció y bajo al chico.

.- Nos vamos?

..-Sí, vamonos. - salieron de la casa- ¿Puedes manejar tú? No me siento muy bien...

.-Claro…- subieron al auto con dirección a la mansión.

Después de baño, Yuriy se quedo totalmente dormido así que Kai decidió no molestarlo y se dedico a observarlo dormir… A diferencia de el que no podía conciliar el sueño…

En el sueño de Yuriy... todo había salido terriblemente mal.

Al llegar a la casa, Boris se había dado cuenta del plan antes de que pudiera sujetarlo y había sido el mayor el que había amordazado a Yuriy a la cama. Kai había llegado, pero para su asombro Kai era la pareja de Boris, y no él.

Comenzaron a torturarlo de manera similar a lo que ellos le habían hecho al abad, y a pesar de que no sentía dolor, era un sentimiento horrible, que Kai lo estuviera lastimando de esa forma. Y sabía que pronto iba a morir. Entonces Kai salió, y cuando regresó en su mano estaba la jaula con las ratas.

Se despertó en el momento en que Kai abría la jaula y los animales se aventaban sobre él.

.-Yuriy? Estas bien?- dijo Kai al ver a su koi asustado.

..-Sí... solo tuve un sueño horrible... sobre Boris - le respondió, a la vez que se sentaba. Miró el reloj y vio que había dormido dos horas. - No me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormido

.- Saliste del baño y te quedaste dormido…-se acomoda nuevamente en la cama- será mejor que descanses…hoy fue un día muy agitado.

..-Tengo hambre, ¿Tú no? ¿Y que pasó con Boris? ¿Fuiste a su casa o no has salido de aquí? - Yuriy aún seguía un poco conmocionado por la pesadilla y no le era tan fácil ordenar sus pensamientos

.- Si yo también…con Boris…bueno pues… su casa ya esta limpia y el en algún lugar de camino al océano echo cenizas.- Quieres que preparemos algo de cenar?

Yuriy rió al imaginarse a Boris en el océano.

..-Sí... ¿que te gustaría comer? - se quitó las sabanas de las piernas y estuvo a punto de bajar de la cama, pero decidió besar a Kai antes de hacerlo. Todo era tan perfecto...

.- lo que tu desees me parece bien

Yuriy ayudó a Kai a levantarse de la cama.

..-Nada de carne... me recuerda a Boris... ¿Spaghetti?

.- De acuerdo – se levanta de la cama con la ayuda de Yuriy

Ambos chicos preparaban el spaghetti en silencio…

Cuando finalmente se sentaron a la mesa…

.- Estas Bien Yuriy?- pregunto Kai

..-Estoy bien por que estoy contigo - respondió y tomó su mano- No se que haría sin ti Kai, yo creo que si algo te llega a pasar... me muero...

.- Lo mismo digo…Yuriy tu eres mi vida y si algo aunque sea una pequeña cosa te pasara también moriría.

..-Yo te voy a cuidar siempre, Kai. No dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño. Te lo prometo, por que te amo. Y eres la única persona a la que le diría eso. Solo tú me importas. - Yuriy sonrió ligeramente, pero toda su expresión demostraba sinceridad y determinación

.- Yuriy…Te Amo…-

..- Kai...

La cena siguió de esa forma, diciéndose cosas hermosas y acariciándose suavemente.

Después de que ambos terminaron de cenar regresaron al cuarto, se lavaron los dientes y se metieron a la cama.

..-Tengo frío - le comentó el pelirrojo a Kai

.- acércate...-abrazo al pelirrojo- ven conmigo…así ya no tendrás frió

Yuriy obedeció y entró a los brazos de Kai.

..-Siempre estás caliente - le dijo - me refiero a que... nunca estás frío... no a... tu entendiste

Kai rió ante el comentario…

.- si pero bien que te gusta que este caliente…en todos lo sentidos posibles… verdad- aprieta un poco al pelirrojo

..-Sí... así me gustas... - Yuriy le sonrió- que estés caliente...

El ojiazul empezó a acariciar los músculos de los brazos de Kai que tanto le gustaban. Se sentían fuertes y cálidos, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban del bicolor.

Mientras que el oji-carmín se dejaba llevar por las caricias de Yuriy, encontró la manera de besarlo…un beso que aumentaba poco a poco con las caricias.

..-Tienes el cuerpo más hermoso que he visto - le dijo Yuriy - y no creo que haya ninguno mejor que el tuyo

.- Y tu eres el ángel mas delicado que eh tenido al fortuna de conocer… y que siempre amare…deseo pasar el resto de mis días contigo Yuriy…

..-Así será siempre. -Abrazó a Kai por el cuello- nadie podrá separarnos nunca, por que yo siempre voy a amarte... y no voy a dejarte nunca. Quiero que siempre duermas a mi lado, que estés conmigo todo el tiempo que me quede. - se unió con el mayor en un puro beso lleno de pasión y amor.

Sintió las manos de Kai quitar su playera. Y él hizo lo mismo con la del bicolor.

.- Siempre estaremos juntos Yuriy, sin importar lo que suceda…siempre te amare… y siempre estaré a tu lado…quiero que lo dos lleguemos al lecho de muerte juntos…porque el día en que tu te vayas…yo me iré contigo…al no tener nada mas por quien vivir, tu eres mi vida, mi luz, mi corazón…eres mi todo…

..- Lo sé - contestó Yuriy y sonrió, aceptando silenciosamente el trato y juramento que estaban creando.

Siguieron con los besos y caricias hasta que ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente "calientes". Entonces Kai le hizo el amor a Yuriy como nunca antes lo habían hecho, pero esta vez era diferente. El sentimiento era más fuerte y el pacto que habían sellado momentos atrás estaba fijo en sus mentes.

* * *

Fin... x ahora

Hahahaha, me dio mucha risa volverlo a leer... complice nuestros fiks son lo mejor jajaja


	4. Pictures

**_NEMESIS :by: Cloy Ivanov & _****Ritsuka Halliwell**

Epilogo!!

Rating: M (por contenido masacrudo explicito)

Disclaimer: Beyblade, Hostal, Hannibal, Yuriy, Kai ni Boris me pertenecen.

Solo para que supieran lo que paso al final y no se queden con la duda, como con "Yo sufriendo y tu felicidad es aun tan extraña", que ya varios me han pedido la continuacion pero pues no he tenido tiempo, jeje!!

Pero aqui esta el final de esta super masacruda historia jajaja

Aclaraciones:

.- Dialogos de Kai

..- Dialogos de Yuriy

- Dialogos de Boris

Disfrutalo!!

* * *

Reviso el otro bolsillo del mismo saco encontrándose con algo desagradable y repulsivo…

.- Argt! Que asco!- dijo mientras tiraba al piso un preservativo usado- Pero que desagradable guardar eso usado en su bolsillo, no cabe duda que era un enfermo- volvió a meter su mano al mismo bolsillo temeroso de encontrarse con otra sorpresa igual, pero no esta vez sintió algo frió…y fino…curioso por ver lo que era saco dicho objeto.

Una cadena de plata con un dije de corazón… un lado decía Yuriy y el otro decía Kai.

.- me pregunto para que…querría esto el viejo?- medito un momento y entrecerró un poco sus ojos mientras apretaba la cadena- Acaso…Boris…realmente nos amabas?...

Volvió a mirar el collar…- bueno…no importa…nos lo quedaremos…- dicho esto Kai desprendió la parte que decía "Yuriy" y se la colgó en el cuello…

Por su parte, el pelirrojo no encontraba mucho.

..-Son puros papeles - se refería a documentos que alguna vez pertenecieron a la abadía y su tutor había deseado conservar por cualquier razón

Encontró una carpeta de buen tamaño que tenía la etiqueta de "Neoborg" a un lado. Al reconocer el nombre de su ex equipo decidió abrirla. La primera hoja tenía información de Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Kai, y él mismo. Su edad, fecha de nacimiento, estatura, peso, color de cabello, ojos, hasta la dirección donde actualmente vivían.

Esos documentos estaban más dirigidos a su vida personal que hacia cualquier otra cosa relevante con el beyblade.

Decía también que Ian y Spencer eran pareja. Incluía que Yuriy y Kai vivían juntos, pero no mencionaba si había alguna relación entre ellos.

Siguió leyendo otro poco hasta que no encontró nada más útil.

Sin embargo, al tratar de cerrarla como estaba se le resbaló de las manos y todos los papeles quedaron regados por el piso.

Yuriy se agachó rápido a recogerlos e iba por la mitad cuando encontró una foto muy peculiar que no había visto en años. Y es que era la misma que Boris solía tener en el escritorio de la oficina en la abadía.

En la imagen Spencer estaba cargando a Ian en sus hombros, el cual sostenía un rifle con ambas manos y lo alzaba en señal de triunfo. Bryan estaba en medio de ellos y Yuriy, cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia la cámara con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Yuriy estaba en medio de todo, con una pose que demandaba autoridad y se notaba su liderazgo. Tenía una mano en su delgada cintura y sonreía cínicamente. A su lado estaba Kai, demasiado cerca de él y con una de sus manos sosteniendo la que el pelirrojo tenía libre.

..-No me di cuenta cuando tomó mi mano hasta que había tomado la foto.

Volvió a mirar la foto y esta vez notó a Boris. Estaba hasta atrás de todos, en paralelo a Yuriy y con sus brazos abiertos y extendidos en un ángulo extraño. Parecía que quería dar un enorme abrazo de oso.

..-A pesar de todo lo que nos hizo, de la tortura y de abusar de nosotros... Boris siempre nos cuidó. Nunca dejó que la policía o la mafia rusa se acercaran a nosotros, él siempre nos compró la comida y ropa. Nos protegió hasta que tuvimos edad de defendernos solos. Quizás... Boris si llegó a sentir algo más por nosotros que solo utilidad. Igual y nos quería.

Tomó la foto y la guardó dentro de su chamarra. Continuó recogiendo todo.

Lo último fue lo más impactante. Una última foto que jamás había visto.

Era parte de la anterior, solo que aquí el fondo era totalmente negro y casi todo el Neoborg había desaparecido. Solo quedaban Kai y Yuriy tomados de la mano y atrás Boris. Nunca lo había notado, pero por la forma en que ellos estaban acomodados, simulaba que Boris los cubría con sus brazos y parecía protegerlos. La imagen estaba ampliada y parecía haber sido tomada así.

Volteó el papel y leyó escrito...

"Yuriy, Kai & Boris. Rusia, 2004 and forever. One day before they escaped"

Eso tampoco lo recordaba.

El pelirrojo se colocó la imagen encima de su corazón y la abrazó. Sonrió al aire y decidió quedarse así un momento.

..-Boris... perdóname. -fue lo último que dijo, antes de que comenzara a ver todo borroso y un nudo se formara en su garganta.

Entro a la habitación y ve a su koi en el piso abrazando el trozo de papel.

.- Que sucede Yuriy?-

..-N... nada, Kai... -guardó la fotografía también en el interior de su chamarra, Kai notó esto- ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

.- Si mira –le muestra la parte del corazón que decía "Kai"- estaba en uno de sus abrigos…también este –mostró el que se colgó- tu porque crees que tuviera una cadena con nuestros nombres?

Yuriy sonrió melancólicamente.

..-Tal vez no quería olvidarnos... y quiso mantenernos cerca de él siempre -contestó- encontré una carpeta donde tiene toda nuestra información personal. Nada le hubiera costado ir por nosotros, tiene la dirección de tu mansión... pero nos dejó libres. No fue por nosotros, cuando nos dijo adiós hace tantos años lo hizo enserio.

.- Si…tal vez si tratamos mal al pobre viejo…- dijo algo arrepentido el ruso-japonés

..-Creo que ya es hora de irnos. No vale la pena seguir lamentándonos, ya pasó todo -dijo y se levantó del piso. Guardó la carpeta donde la encontró.

.- Si…- abrió la puerta dejando que el pelirrojo saliera primero, dio una última mirada al cuarto. – Lo siento Boris…- susurro y cerró la puerta.

..-Estoy seguro que si él nos amaba, entonces nos perdonó. Aunque debo admitir que cuando estábamos ahí no pensé que lo decía enserio.

.- Yo tampoco le creí…pero bueno…no se le quitara lo muerto…hay que irnos de la casa Yuriy…- le dijo al pelirrojo

..-Si

Salieron de ahí y regresaron al carro, listos para regresar a casa

..-Te amo, Kai. Lo único bueno de haber conocido a Boris fue haberte conocido a ti. - le confesó antes de encender el carro.

.- Yo también Te Amo Yuriy…-saca el dije y se lo cuelga a su amado en el cuello, después besa su mejilla y luego su labios. Y siempre Te Amare…

..-Quiero que así sea -respondió y giró las llaves para encender el auto- hasta el final -recordó lo que estaba escrito en la parte de atrás de la fotografía- y por siempre.

Kai tomo la mano del chico ojiazul.

.- Y así será…A donde vamos?-

- A casa -salió de la calle y entró a una avenida- a nuestra casa

El Audi TT continuó su camino hasta la mansión de Kai, donde Yuriy iba a mostrarle las fotografías que había encontrado a su koi.

Iba a mandar a enmarcar en donde salían él, Kai y Boris. Tal vez pediría que también quitaran a Boris de ella para solo quedar con Kai. Tal vez no.


End file.
